User talk:B9Lurker
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Honorverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Biography of Honor Harrington page. Please leave a message on my talk page or that of another admin if we can help you with anything! SaganamiFan (talk) 17:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) First-hand corrections Hey B9Lurker, I was just in the process of responding to your recent post in the forum (as you can see I already found it ;-)) I already corrected the Kaczmarczyk article according to your input. Some minor questions: are you sure the award under Kaczmarczyk's nameplate is the Royal Meritorious Unit Citation? According to the award ribbons list it's the Royal Unit Citation for Gallantry (same color scheme but inverted). I think Walsingham-Chatfield has it right. And in Babcock's and Walsingham-Chatfield's fruit salads on the uniform pictures, shouldn't the Order of King Roger ribbon have some gold on the ends? I think that's why we mixed it up with the Manticore Cross... Also, is it called the Cormany Cross or the Cormany Star - or do both exist? BTW, I can't tell you how much I love the stuff you're posting, my little nerd heart is jumping every time ^^ -- SaganamiFan (talk) 11:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I just found the part on the King Roger ribbon, never mind :-) -- SaganamiFan (talk) 11:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm very happy to help! :-) Ahhh that was an Artist mix up, it should have been the meritiorous unit citation, but it looks like it ended up the gallantry one instead LOL. Sorry. The image will be the correct one, so it is now the Royal Unit Citation for Gallantry. :Manticore Cross is full blood red, Order of King Roger is Crimson :-) If you want futher information I'm happy to post the full explanation of each Order. :Cormany Star. That is a mistake on the PDF I will have to change :-) The Cormany Star is the RMA equivalent to the RMN Manticore Cross. I.E the second highest OFFICER gallantry award. The Osterman Cross is the Enlisted/NCO equivalent in the RMN and the Distinguished Service Medal is the RMA Enlisted/NCO award of the same level. B9Lurker (talk) 11:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Members of Cabinet Hi Scott, Thx for reminding info concerning members of manticoran cabinet shown at the House of Steel. Let's recapitulate: * C.a. 1920 PD the First Lord of Admiralty was the member of the cabinet and there was no Defense Minister position (House of Steel). * No Defense Minister mentioned in the High Ridge government (HH9-HH10). * Defense Minister (Minister of Defense) mentioned in the early Cromarty government (HH1?) and you didn't inserted the First Lord of Admiralty as a memeber there. * The First Lord of Admiralty was a junior official to Defense Minister - at least in 16th century PD (picture at MA2). The questions are: # Did office of Defense Minister disappeared during period of Cromarty governments? # Or did Defense Minister became a junior one than (so not entiteled to took part in cabinet meetings without invitation, still in charge with the Army and the Queens Own)? # Was the First Lord of Admiralty permanent member of a cabinet from the beginnings of the SKM, or rather - was he temporary present there on an invitation basis (as a junior minister, like in the real-world UK)? # Why the SKM mimicked just the british uncodified constitution? # How closely manticoran constitution mirrored british one? # Is there any anser for above questions in novels? --dotz (talk) 09:20, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi Dotz, Sorry it’s taken so long to answer your question. I will answer as best I can. # The office of Defense Minister disappeared centuries ago. It was a ministry position during Travis’s time but by the time of Honor, was long gone. # It was replaced for a time with the position of Minister of War. The First Lord of the Admiralty was under the Minister of War. This was mentioned in HH1. #The First Lord of the Admiralty was not a cabinet position but yes, invitation by the Minister of War when required. #By 1904P.D or thereabouts the Minister of War was abolished and the First Lord of Admiralty became the cabinet position. When and how is still not canon. # The SKM is a mix of British and US constitution and is in fact codified unlike the British one. # The SKM is not the UK or the USA :). B9Lurker.